1. Field of the Invention
A self-latching mechanism for a sliding door is provided. More specifically, a latch device for a sliding door is disclosed that includes a deadbolt having with a single lever adapted with resilient means for engaging a strike plate. The latching mechanism functions to engage the strike plate both when the deadbolt is extended before or after closing the door.
2. Description of the Background Art
Door latches for pocket or sliding doors exist in various forms. Many of these latching means have some form of sliding deadbolt that extends, when the door is in a closed position, from within the door and into a receiving strike plate in the door frame. However, the current latching means lack the ability to self-latch if the deadbolt mechanism is extended first and then the door slid into the closed position.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,725 relates a deadlock mechanism for a sliding door that comprises a pair of levers, each with an ear and a projecting lug. No ability for self-latching is present in this device. As the deadbolt is thrown into the strike plate, the pair of levers extend and lock behind the edges of the strike plate. Should the deadbolt be extended before the door is closed, the projecting levers prevent the deadbolt from entering the strike plate.